Passion commune
by Mr or Mrs
Summary: Qui aurait pensé qu'il auraient une telle passion en commun ? En tout cas, lui, il ne s'y attendait pas. YAOI ! viol ... Sasuke-Gaara-Naruto


Hello vous tous ! Je post enfin cette fic qui trainait depuis des siècles. J'avais envie de la partager avec vous … donc voilà. C'est la première fois que j'écrivais du yaoi … alors … pitié soyez indulgents. Normalement, c'est un TS mais bon … si vous trouvez ça nul ça restera un OS. Ce sera donc en fonction de vous, chers lecteurs/trices.

Titre : Passion commune (oui c'est pourrit comme titre … crotte, hein !)

Auteur : Mr or Mrs

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi *tristesse quand tu nous tiens* mais ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama (notre maître à tous !)

Je pense avoir fait le tour … donc voili voilou, bonne lecture à vous !

XxXxXxXx

Naruto n'avait jamais regretté aucun de ses actes mais aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulait terriblement. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Sasuke et Gaara (qui d'ordinaire ne se supportaient pas) l'avaient invité à une soirée entre "mecs". Il avait rapidement accepté, heureux que ces deux-là aient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente. Tout avait bien commencé et, naïf comme il l'était, Naruto avait pensé que les petits regards complices que se lançaient ses amis étaient simplement le signe d'une amitié naissante. En cet instant, il se sentait bien bête d'avoir pu croire cela. Il n'avait pas non plus comprit pourquoi Gaara était allé lui préparer un chocolat chaud et l'avait observé boire jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant il avait sa réponse. Et dire que les deux jeunes hommes avaient en commun la même passion. Ils étaient tous deux obnubilés par une seule chose. A savoir : Naruto lui-même. Dans l'immédiat, il ne savait qu'une chose, il allait en baver. La boisson qu'on lui avait faite l'avait presque rendu amorphe. Sasuke lui avait alors rapidement expliqué son contenu, du GHB. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva complètement nu et ligoté. Il était à genoux sur le sol, les mains ramenées dans son dos, les poignets liés aux coudes. Une corde passait sur ses hanches puis ses épaules, jusqu'au cou. Une autre reliait ses pieds. Le tout accroché à un poteau derrière lui. Avant de quitter la pièce, Gaara avait placé un bâillon sur sa bouche. "Au cas où ..." avait-il précisé. Naruto était seul. Ses membres ne répondaient plus. La porte face à lui s'ouvrit alors sur ses deux amis. Chacun portant un sac et arborant un sourire plus que sadique. Les deux hommes allèrent poser leur chargement dans un coin. Une lueur désespérée et complétement affolée apparut dans les yeux azurs du blond quand il les vit se dévêtir sensuellement.  
"Calme-toi, voyons. Nous allons juste jouer tous les trois" dit Sasuke en retirant sa chemise, laissant Naruto apprécier la vue de son torse imberbe. De son côté, le roux débouclait la ceinture de son pantalon, le retira tout en conservant un rythme sensuel et lent. Ils lancèrent tous deux un regard lubrique. Naruto voulu s'éloigner d'eux mais rien y fit, aucun de ses muscles ne pouvaient bouger. Gaara s'approcha et se plaça à son niveau, il attrapa rapidement le visage du blond. Ce dernier ne put empêcher une larme de couler. L'autre le remarqua et approcha sa bouche se son oreille.  
"Tout va bien Na-ru-to. Je suis là."  
Il lécha sensuellement le lobe du captif. Pour sa part, Sasuke s'était accroupit et sans plus de cérémonie avait attrapé le membre mou du blondinet. Naruto gémit et pleurnicha de plus bel. Gaara retira lentement son bâillon et posa ses lèvres violement contre celles de son homologue. Il ne se fit pas prié et envahit de sa langue la cavité buccale tant convoitée. Sasuke quand à lui avait commencé à caresser son entre-jambe. Laissant apparaitre le sexe fièrement dressé de Naruto. Puis soudainement, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Gaara passa derrière lui et retira un à un les liens qui le retenaient. Il attacha ensuite ses deux bras, au-dessus des coudes, dans son dos le plus étroitement possible. Sasuke pendant ce temps avait passé une corde au-dessus d'une poutre au plafond et attacha l'extrémité aux bras de Naruto. Ils tirèrent sur la corde de façon à ce que seuls ses orteils touchent le sol. Ils bloquèrent le tout en le fixa au poteau. Le blond était suspendu et serrait les dents aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, quand tout à coup, sa clavicule lâcha dans un craquement morbide. Il hurla de douleur, faisant grimacer Sasuke.  
"Ce qu'il peut être bruyant, t'aurais au moins pu lui remettre son bâillon."  
Gaara lui sourit et s'exécuta, non sans ajouter un "moi j'aime bien quand c'est bruyant." Le blond ne pouvait plus contrôler ses larmes et de laissa faire. Une fois le silence revenu, Sasuke alla chercher de quoi faire dans son sac. Il en sortit une matraque électrique. De son côté Gaara s'était agenouillé face au membre gorgé de sang de Naruto. Il posa d'abord sa langue sur son gland, le lécha ensuite dans toute sa longueur puis le prit à pleine bouche. Le blond se retrouva partagé entre douleur violente et plaisir ardent. Il respirait rapidement, laissant échapper des gémissements non contrôlés. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sasuke pénétra violement la matraque en lui, sans aucune préparation. Le blond se crispa et serra les dents. Des gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de ses cuisses pour aller former une petite flaque au sol. Il gigota comme pour essayer de retirer cet objet de son corps mais le brun continuait lentement d'enfoncer son outil dans l'antre chaude de Naruto. Une fois qu'il fut entré jusqu'au bout il commença de rapide va et viens. Le blond avait les yeux entre-ouverts, emplis de larmes. Il se sentait venir, malgré la douleur dans son bras, ce que lui faisaient les deux autres lui donnait du plaisir. Puis brusquement, Sasuke retira l'objet de Naruto. Ce dernier était prêt à jouir mais une douleur frustrante le prit, Gaara avait posé son pouce sur son gland, l'empêchant d'éjaculer ? Le roux plaça un anneau à la base de son sexe et le serra. Il put alors retirer son doigt, l'objet bloquant le passage. Sasuke alla détacher la corde du poteau afin de libérer Naruto. Gaara le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre et l'allongea sur le ventre, sur le sol froid. Le brun s'assit dans le creux de son dos. Il passa une corde autour de son cou, saisit ses bras, les plaça derrière son dos -non sans un grognement de douleur du blond- et les attacha solidement ensemble. Il se releva en attrapa une mèche blonde au passage, tira dessus pour forcer Naruto à ce mettre sur le dos. Gaara s'agenouilla au-dessus de sa taille, calla un de ses genoux entre les jambes du blond et alla provoquer sa virilité. Il souleva ensuite une des jambes qu'il plaça sur son épaule et bloqua l'autre au sol. Il vint effleurer son intimité de ses doigts et dans un geste rapide et calculé, il plaça son sexe devant son entrée et le pénétra sans attendre. Ni une ni deux, il commença de lents va et viens. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait retiré l'entrave sur la bouche du blond et l'avait forcé à le sucer. Naruto s'exécuta et fit du mieux qu'il put. Gaara joua avec un de ses boutons de chair et de son autre main il griffa son ventre puis son flanc gauche. Les larmes de Naruto s'étaient taries. Il se laissait faire, gémissant sans retenue. Soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les deux hommes jouirent à l'unisson et se déversèrent en Naruto. Sasuke le força à avaler et Gaara se retira lentement de l'antre chaude. Ils allèrent se rhabiller tout en laissant le blond à terre et toujours ligoté. Naruto avait finit pas s'évanouir suite au trop plein d'émotions. Le brun et le roux lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se sourire. Ils sortirent de la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Un chuchotement s'éleva avant que la porte ne se referme : "Demain on tentera autre chose. "

XxXxXxXx

Tadam, c'est donc la fin du 1er chapitre, ou la fin tout court.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je prends toutes les critiques (sauf celles qui ne sont pas constructive du genre "c'est naze ! ") En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu.

Sur ce … また今度 (à la prochaine) !


End file.
